


can't tell you but i know it's mine

by 1000_directions



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crymaxing, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “If you can last,” Bucky says, gently swiping his thumb under Clint’s left eye to catch the tears that have collected there, “if you can get off me and Natalia without coming yourself, I’m going to do something very special for you, okay?” Clint shudders and blinks up at Bucky, and Bucky kisses his tear-stained cheek. “If you don’t come, I’ll give you a very, very special reward.”“I’m good,” Clint says faintly. “I’ll be good, Bucky.”





	can't tell you but i know it's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts), [tintedglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedglasses/gifts).

> this is a sequel to [with a little help from my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195686). thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue exploring this relationship, and thank you to the bad decision buddies discord for sprinting me through it.
> 
> this is a story about loving multiple people, so in the spirit of sharing, this story is for both cb and anna 💚
> 
> "crymaxing" square for winterhawk bingo

Clint’s been whimpering and quietly crying for so long now that Bucky has to consciously remind himself to check in on him, not to tune it out and let it become background noise.

“Is he okay?” Natalia asks for maybe the dozenth time, working her cock inside of Clint in short, jerky thrusts that have him hiccuping and moaning.

“I think so,” Bucky says, fitting a third finger inside himself, shuddering as he accidentally brushes his prostate. He’s rushing this, but he’s eager to get fucked, and if he waits too much longer, he’s gonna miss the chance. Clint’s been hard for ages at this point, and even though he’s trying to hold off and be good and do what Bucky asks, there’s always a chance he could come without meaning to, before Bucky tells him to. “Sweetheart, Nat asked you a question.”

“I’m fine,” Clint babbles. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m fine.” Bucky rubs his free hand over Clint’s thigh, feeling the way his muscle jumps and tenses.

“Try to relax,” Bucky murmurs, biting his lip as he pulls out his fingers, wincing at the feeling of emptiness. “You just lie right there and let us take care of you. Okay, sweetheart? We’ll do all the work. Do you understand?”

“Gonna take care of me,” Clint mumbles.

“Goddamn right,” Bucky whispers. He presses his lips to the corner of Clint’s mouth. “Gonna take such good care of you like you deserve.”

“Thank you,” Clint says.

“Jesus, James,” Natalia breathes. “The way he thanks you. He’s so reverent.”

Bucky doesn’t pull his gaze away from Clint’s face, from his wide eyes and his endlessly trusting expression. So he doesn’t see Natalia switch on her vibrator, but he hears the soft buzzing and her quick intake of breath.

“Is it okay if I ride you now?” Bucky asks quietly. “Can I use your cock to get myself off?”

“Yeah,” Clint slurs. “Use me.”

“If you can last,” Bucky says, gently swiping his thumb under Clint’s left eye to catch the tears that have collected there, “if you can get off me and Natalia without coming yourself, I’m going to do something very special for you, okay?” Clint shudders and blinks up at Bucky, and Bucky kisses his tear-stained cheek. “If you don’t come, I’ll give you a very, very special reward.”

“I’m good,” Clint says faintly. “I’ll be good, Bucky.”

“You’re always good, darling,” Bucky says fondly. “I need to slick you up a bit. Let me know if it’s too much.”

Clint’s dick is hard and leaking all over his stomach, so flushed with blood that the head looks nearly purple. Bucky reaches for him, holds him gingerly in his slippery hand as he works the lube over Clint’s shaft. He’s trying to be efficient and methodical, trying to complete the task quickly without getting Clint unnecessarily worked up. He isn’t trying to be cruel or teasing; he _wants_ Clint to get his reward. But Clint start shaking and writhing, babbling, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, I need… I _need_.”

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks quietly. “Are you getting too close?”

Clint nods wildly, tears streaming down his face. Bucky grasps him firmly at the base of his dick, digging in just a little too hard with his fingers as Clint gasps and tries to catch his breath.

“Ease up, Natalia,” Bucky says softly. “He needs a break.”

“Should I pull out of him?” she asks.

“No!” Clint cries out, and Bucky sees his hole spasming around her dick, like he’s trying to draw her in deeper.

“Stay in him,” Bucky says, “but don’t move.”

Natalia nods. She bites her lip, her eyelids fluttering shut as her vibrator hits a particularly intense moment in its sequence, but she keeps herself still.

“Feel that?” Bucky asks Clint. “She’s still keeping you nice and stretched around her cock. You’re perfect, sweetheart. You just relax and breathe for us, okay? We’ll wait.”

“Okay,” Clint says faintly.

Bucky cards the fingers of his free hand through Clint’s hair, and Clint melts into his touch with a gentle sigh. Clint loves being touched, loves being admired and groomed and adored and appreciated, and Bucky loves to give him that. He strokes his hand carefully, carefully through Clint’s short hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, waiting for him to settle.

“I’m okay,” Clint says a minute later, blinking up at Bucky. “I didn’t come.”

“I know,” Bucky says. “You’re doing amazing. Thank you for letting me know that you needed help. You’re doing such a good job.”

“You can ride me now,” Clint says, the pink tip of his tongue darting out to swipe at his dry lips. “If you still want.”

“Is that what you’d like, darling?” Bucky asks, cupping Clint’s wet cheek with his careful hand. “Me using your pretty dick to get myself off while Natalia plays with your ass? Can you handle both of us?”

“Yes,” Clint whispers. “I want both of you.”

“Anything,” Bucky says tenderly, brushing his lips over Clint’s. “For you, anything you want.”

Clint kisses Bucky hungrily, his lips yielding so eagerly for Bucky’s lavish tongue. He whimpers when Bucky pulls back and tries to chase his mouth, but Bucky is too deft for that. Clint blinks up at him, wet eyes framed by spiky lashes, and Bucky’s heart seizes in his chest. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for this man who trusts him so much and loves him so well.

“I’ve got you,” Bucky says resolutely, and Clint nods and settles down into the mattress. Still firmly grasping the base of Clint’s dick, Bucky shuffles into position so he’s straddling Clint’s hips and facing Natalia, his back to Clint.

“Hiya, cowboy,” Natalia grits out. Her thighs are trembling, and her vibrator is still pulsing and whirring against her.

“Jesus, you could’ve turned that off,” Bucky says in awe.

“I could’ve,” she agrees. “I chose not to.”

She’s already close to getting off, it seems, if she hasn’t already. Good. Bucky doesn’t want to deny himself his own pleasure, but he doesn’t mind speeding it along a bit for Clint’s sake.

Bucky arches his back and drags Clint’s dick teasingly over his hole, biting back his own groan to hear Clint moaning and hiccuping beneath him. Bucky knows he makes a pretty picture like this, and he wants Clint to enjoy the view. He snubs Clint’s dick over his hole again, and his cockhead just barely tugs at Bucky’s rim, causing them both to gasp. A lot of this is for Clint’s benefit, but fuck, Bucky hasn’t had a dick inside him in a while now, and he’s looking forward to getting filled up.

God, he really hopes Clint doesn’t come too soon.

Slowly, slowly Bucky eases himself down, crying out softly as Clint’s cock pushes into him, thick and perfect. Bucky hasn’t been fucked in so long, and Clint feels even better in him than he’d remembered.

“Jesus, you feel nice,” Bucky murmurs, slowly rocking himself down onto Clint’s cock, taking him just a little further each time. “So nice inside me, sweetheart. So big. Your cock’s going to make me come so hard.”

“Need a hand?” Natalia murmurs as she begins languorously pumping her hips into Clint, punching a moan out of Clint each time she dicks into him.

“I’ve got it,” Bucky says breathlessly, fisting his own dick. He’s used to a specific angle and pressure that he doesn’t think Natalia will catch onto fast enough, and he doesn’t want to torture Clint any longer than necessary. “What about you? Fingers?”

“Yeah, maybe,” she pants. Her hair is sweaty and sticking to her forehead, and he brushes it away from her eyes.

“Clint, is it okay if I kiss Natalia and finger her until she comes?” Bucky asks, twisting his wrist and shuddering.

“Yeah,” Clint says faintly, pushing his hips up to fuck more deeply into Bucky. “Good fingers. Let Natalia use ‘em.”

“Try not to come,” Bucky reminds him, bouncing shamelessly on his dick. _Jesus_, it gets so deep in him.

Natalia loops an arm around Bucky’s neck and anchors them together, foreheads pressed against each other. Her hips are barely moving now, just lazily swiveling as she grinds her dick deep inside Clint. Bucky feels Natalia’s breath on his face as he tucks his fingers inside her harness, slipping on her slick skin, feeling for her clit until she mewls into his mouth and bucks into his touch.

“C’mon,” he whispers to her, crooking his finger so she has something to work herself off against. He strips his dick relentlessly, too eager to be skillful. Clint’s dick is huge inside of him, throbbing and insistent, and he just wants to come so he can take care of his boy.

“I’m close,” Natalia mumbles. She squeezes her legs shut, trapping his hand between her thighs, covering his hand with her own and driving it harshly against herself. She makes a breathy, desperate noise as she clenches and spasms against his fingers, and he holds still and lets her ride it out at her own pace.

“Did she come?” Clint mumbles, only stuttering slightly in his rhythm as he keeps fucking up into Bucky.

“She did, darling,” Bucky says, grinding down so that Clint’s dick prods insistently into his prostate. He bites his lip and thumbs at the head of his dick, relentless, desperate.

“Come for me,” Clint pleads. “Bucky, I want to feel you come on my cock. _Please_.”

“So good, baby,” Bucky groans, throwing his head back and clenching down on Clint’s cock. Christ, he’s so full. Clint makes a broken, desperate noise, and that pushes Bucky over the edge, and he pumps himself breathlessly through his orgasm as he comes all over his hand and his own abs.

He’s panting and ruined, and his whole body feels wrung out from the frenzied pace, the frantic sprint towards orgasm instead of the more directionless exploration they tend to prefer. Christ, he feels inside-out with it, and his chest heaves as he sucks in air and tries to hold himself upright.

“Was it good?” he hears Clint saying softly, words gently slurring together. “Was I good?”

“You were good,” Bucky whispers. “Shit, darling, you were amazing. Are you okay?” He runs a palm over Clint’s broad thigh, then dips lower, walking his fingers over his trembling, sensitive skin, feeling for the place where Natalia is still pressing into him. Bucky traces over his stretched, tender rim with careful fingers, listening to how Clint whimpers. “You still with us, baby?”

“Bucky,” Clint says hoarsely as he starts to cry again. “Bucky.”

“Shh, I’m right here,” Bucky soothes him. He holds Clint’s cock by the base, giving him a squeeze as he carefully eases them apart. “You did so good, sweetheart.”

Bucky keeps a tight grip on Clint’s dick as he turns himself around and takes in the sight of Clint sprawled on the bed, face puffy and tear-stained, thighs tense and twitchy from being splayed for so long. Natalia’s dick is still half inside of him, and his own cock is so, so hard.

“You did _amazing_,” Bucky amends. He finds Clint’s hand, tangled in the bedsheets, fingernails digging into his palm. Bucky slips his own hand into Clint’s and squeezes. “I’m so proud of you. You’re going to get such a nice reward.”

“Thank you,” Clint sniffles, tears streaming down his face. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Pull out of him very slowly,” Bucky instructs Natalia, “and find me something to clean him up with.” She nods, and Bucky leaves her to that so he can focus on his boy.

Bucky settles next to Clint on the bed, one hand holding his dick and the other holding his hand. He tucks his face right up against Clint’s and kisses away his tears, murmuring sweet words into his wet skin.

Clint’s breathing is just starting to even out by the time Natalia returns with a damp, fragrant washcloth.

“Thanks,” he murmurs to her, then turns his attention back to Clint. “Sweetheart, we’re going to clean you up now, okay?”

“Okay,” Clint says, his eyelids fluttering shut. His body is starting to relax, and he looks peaceful in the bed.

Bucky takes the cloth from Natalia and carefully, reverently cleans Clint’s skin. He starts with his cock and continues down between his legs and over his chest, methodically washing every last perfect inch of Clint, skin and hair and freckles and scars. Clint’s breathing slows considerably, and his cock softens, and Natalia sits silently on the corner of the bed as Bucky keeps washing him.

“All done,” he says eventually, when he can’t think of any excuse to continue touching Clint’s shiny pink skin. “You’re perfect now, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Clint whispers, blinking his eyes back open, looking up at Bucky dazedly, a small smile plying at his lips. “Was that my reward for being good? It was nice.”

“Not at all,” Bucky says, surprised. “I think maybe that was _my_ reward. But we were just getting you cleaned up. We have something very special still planned for you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please.”

“C’mon, let’s sit you up a bit.” Bucky eases Clint forward slightly, and Natalia helps him fluff up the pillows so Clint is lounging and reclined instead of flat on the bed. “Want you to be able to see.”

“See what?” Clint murmurs dreamily.

“Natalia and I are going to suck your pretty cock, baby.”

“What?” Clint breathes. He looks at Bucky, then Natalia, then back to Bucky. “Who?”

“Both of us,” Bucky says. He reaches into Clint’s lap and begins to pump his cock, which is quickly getting hard again. Natalia wraps her small fingers over Bucky’s hand, and Clint whimpers at the sight.

“We both want you,” she purrs with a devilish grin. “We couldn’t decide who got to suck you.”

“Bucky,” Clint whispers.

“Is that okay?” Bucky asks, thumbing over the head of Clint’s dick, collecting his precome and rubbing it back into his flesh. “Is it okay if we share you?”

Clint doesn’t say anything, just bites his lip and nods frantically.

“You did such a good job making both of us come,” Natalia says, sliding in next to Clint’s body. “And now we’re both going to make you come.”

Bucky only gives Clint a few seconds to think that over before he sucks just the head of Clint’s dick into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue, tasting the cleanness of Clint’s skin and the salt of his precome.

“Didn’t you ever learn how to share?” Natalia’s voice cuts into his reverie, and Bucky opens his eyes to see her staring right at him. He pulls off of Clint’s dick with a careful slurp and wordlessly nods at her, an invitation.

She places her mouth where his just was, and he sees the way her cheeks hollow as she sucks, the way her tongue darts out slightly to play with Clint’s sensitive cockhead, teasing him before taking him down again.

“Oh, god,” Clint moans. Bucky looks up at him and sees him transfixed, unable to pull his eyes away from the pretty picture that Natalia makes as she sucks his dick.

Bucky wants to give him an even prettier picture. That’s the whole point.

He cuddles in close, his face so close to Natalia’s that they’re breathing on each other, and he presses his tongue to Clint’s shaft, just below where the ring of Natalia’s lips encircles him. Bucky laps at him, chasing their combined spit, and then he sucks a line of kisses down Clint’s hard cock, down lower to lick at his balls, keeping a leisurely pace as his mouth appreciates every part of Clint’s dick that Natalia hasn’t reached yet.

“Fuck,” Clint whimpers. “Oh fuck, that’s..._fuck_.”

Bucky hums contentedly, because he wants to do a nice job for Clint. He wants this to be memorable and hot and mind-fuckingly filthy for Clint, so he licks his way back up Clint’s dick, spreading his spit liberally to get Clint wet and shiny, and when he gets back to Natalia’s mouth, he kisses her, openmouthed and filthy, Clint’s cockhead caught between their lips as they indiscriminately kiss each other and him, and the sounds they’re making are loud, obscene, but Bucky can still hear Clint wailing, gasping each of their names in turn.

“Do you think he’s having a good time?” Bucky asks Natalia, and she smiles indulgently.

“I think so,” she says. “I certainly am.”

She sucks briefly on the head of Clint’s dick, pulling off with a satisfied pop, and Bucky instantly replaces her, licking and sucking her spit from Clint’s cock.

“How deep can you take him?” Natalia asks, idly pumping Clint’s cock. “He’s huge. He’s almost as thick as my wrist.”

Bucky pulls off Clint’s dick and watches it bob between them, shiny and red.

“Put your wrist next to him,” he rasps. “I want to see.”

She positions her arm so that they can all compare. She’s exaggerating, but only a little; her bones are small, delicate, and Clint’s cock is thick. They’re closer in size than Bucky would have imagined.

“See,” she murmurs. “He’s fucking huge.”

“I can take him all the way,” Bucky says. “Need to build up to it, but I can do it.”

“No way,” she says. “I want to see that.”

“You first,” Bucky says. He slips his hand between Clint’s legs and feels for his hole, tugs at his rim to see if he’s still loose. He is, and Clint shudders and moans, then spreads his thighs further to give Bucky better access. “Clint, baby, is it okay if I finger you while I teach Natalia how to suck your pretty cock?”

“Oh god,” Clint croaks, blinking out fresh tears. “Please. Anything.”

Bucky slips two fingers inside Clint, stroking absently at his insides while he and Natalia experiment. She takes him first as deep as she can until she’s gagging, popping off with a cough and wet eyes. Bucky immediately follows her and manages an inch farther than her without even warming up, which kicks her competitive nature into gear. They trade turns back and forth, taking Clint as deep as they can, and Clint’s sobbing by the time Bucky finally manages to take him all the way down and stick his tongue out just enough to lick at his balls, his fingers gently massaging his prostate.

“Jesus,” Natalia says, awed. “Can you teach me that?”

“Takes a lot of practice,” Bucky says, only a little bit smug. He’s spent a lot of time choking on this particular cock, and he’d like to think he’s a bit of an expert. He doesn’t mind giving Natalia a few tips, but he also thinks he’d like to keep a few secrets just for himself.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t come yet,” she muses, lapping delicately at Clint’s cockhead.

Bucky looks up at Clint and sees the tension in all of his muscles, tightly coiled like he’s holding back, like he’s fighting himself.

“Clint,” Bucky murmurs. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to hold back. You can come whenever you want to.”

“Don’t want it to end,” Clint whines, chest heaving.

“I know,” Bucky says, rubbing insistently at Clint’s prostate. “But won’t it feel so nice to let go?” He touches his pursed lips to Clint’s cockhead, whispering into his heated skin, “Don’t you want to come on me, darling?”

“Oh god,” Clint chokes out, and that’s all the warning Bucky gets before Clint starts to come against Bucky’s mouth. He extends his tongue and keeps his eyes locked on Clint’s, and Clint blinks through his tears and pants soundlessly as Natalia milks him through his orgasm, wringing every last drop of come out of him for Bucky to catch on his patient tongue. Bucky licks his lips delicately before swallowing, and Clint moans brokenly as Natalia threads a hand through Bucky’s hair and kisses him aggressively, tongue searching out every corner of his mouth.

“You taste like him,” she mutters, tugging on Bucky’s hair.

“We both taste like him,” Bucky answers with a lazy smile. “Did you hear that, baby?” he asks, directing his attention back to Clint. “We both taste like you.”

“Can I…?” Clint asks hesitantly, still shaking from how hard he just came.

“Do you want a taste, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, and Clint nods jerkily. “It’s his reward,” he says to Natalia. “We should give him what he wants.”

They both creep up the bed, one on either side of Clint’s trembling body. Bucky gets there first, and he captures Clint’s lips posessively, licking deep into his mouth, swallowing down his soft moans and his salty tears. When he’s had his fill, Bucky pulls back and uses a firm hand to turn Clint’s head towards Natalia. Clint leans into her eagerly, kissing her greedily, licking the taste of himself from her lips. Bucky keeps his hand cradling Clint’s scalp, carding lightly through his hair, finally coaxing Clint to turn back his way so he can kiss him again, deep, searching. God, he loves kissing Clint, loves how he can be so yielding one moment and so demanding the next.

“I love you,” Bucky whispers when he finally pulls back, kissing the words into Clint’s soft lips. “Was that what you wanted? Was it worth it?”

“That was perfect,” Clint says, eyes still shining. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“You deserved something nice,” Natalia says, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I was happy to help out.”

“Perfect,” Clint murmurs again. He snuggles closer to Bucky, wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his chest, and in barely any time at all, he’s drifting off to sleep.

“Jesus, I always forget how hard he crashes,” Natalia says. “I’ve never seen someone fall asleep so fast after sex.”

“It takes a lot out of him,” Bucky says, running careful fingers over Clint’s back. He doesn’t want to disturb Clint’s rest, but Bucky craves closeness afterwards. When Clint comes, Bucky likes to be there until he calms down, and sometimes it takes a while, for both of them.

“He’s very devoted to you,” Natalia says quietly. “And you to him. I’m still not entirely sure why you let me be here at all.”

“He loves you,” Bucky says simply. “Not...not like he loves me. But you give him something I can’t. And I want him to have everything.”

“He’s very lucky to have you,” she says. “You’re very indulgent. He’s never had that before, but he deserves it. I’m very, very glad that he has someone to take care of him like he deserves. I’m glad you found each other.”

“Me too,” Bucky says softly. Clint sighs in his sleep and snuggles in closer. Even subconsciously, his body seeks Bucky’s for safety, and Bucky’s heart leaps into his throat. “I’m very lucky, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/187745676364/title-cant-tell-you-but-i-know-its-mine-link)


End file.
